Reencuentro Bajo Las Estrellas
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: Esta historia es de mi autoria. El anime y los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. Ya a pasado un año desde esa fatídica noche en la que Candy se separo de Terry. Ella y los Andry van a pasar el fin de semana al hogar de Pony sin saber lo que ese viaje le tenia preparado van a depararle.


**Hola chicas! Volví! Perdón por la tardanza no era mi intención abandonarlas tanto tiempo pero tuve unos meses difíciles tras la muerte sorpresiva de mi papá, pero ya encuentro mejor la vida continua. Esta es una historia de mi autoría y comienza un año después del último capítulo del anime, solo los personajes y dicho anime no son míos sino que le pertenecen a **** la escritora Kyoko Mizuki, la dibujante Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. Ahora sin más disfruten! Dejen reviews!**

Reencuentro Bajo Las Estrellas

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Terry y Candy se separaran. Candy siguió siendo una Andry pero no vivía en la mansión sino en su pequeño departamento y seguía trabajando de enfermera además de que había empezado a estudiar para ser doctora específicamente pediatría para curar y ayudar a los niños, para el disgusto de la tía abuela Elroy y el orgullo de Albert quien siempre la apoyo a Candy en sus decisiones.

Candy estaba muy feliz preparando todo para pasar el fin de semana en el Hogar de Pony junto a Albert, Archie y Annie. Ella estaba en plena tarea cuando la bocina del auto de los Andry sonó fuerte y clara.

La pecosa fue al encuentro de su familia ataviada con un hermoso vestido de algodón en blanco con cuello cuadrado en rosa claro y como adorno un lazado del mismo color del cuello. Su cabello rubio y rizado en colitas con moños en rosa también.

Unas horas después ya se encontraban en el hogar. Hacia un día precioso soleado ni una nube había en el cielo azul sin dudas seria un fin de semana perfecto para reír y disfrutar junto a sus seres queridos es lo que necesitaba para calmar su adolorido corazón.

Había pasado un poco más de un año desde que ella y Terry se habían separado en esa fría noche de invierno en Nueva York y no ha pasado un solo amanecer, un solo ocaso sin que Candy piense en su amado aristócrata arrogante.

La noche había caído después de haber comido una cena deliciosa todos se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones y descansar. Eran un poco más de media noche cuando Candy al ver que el sueño no llegaría salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la Colina de Pony a ver al padre árbol.

Candy llego hasta su querido árbol e intento treparlo pero cuando se disponía a empezar escucho una voz muy familiar.

-no has cambiado en nada mi Tarzan pecosa-Sonrió el dueño de aquella voz.

-Terry…_ pronuncio como en un murmullo casi inaudible, estaba sorprendida, ¿qué demonios hacia Terry ahí? Por un lado quería abrazarlo besarlo decirle cuanto lo amaba y que no se separaran nunca mas pero Susana también lo amaba ella arriesgo su vida por él, perdió una pierna por él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿como supiste que estaba en el hogar? Tu lugar es con Susana, Terry. Ella te necesita.

Albert me dijo. Candy, Susana no necesita a alguien que esté a su lado solo por agradecimiento, eso no es amor.

Pero Terry..._ trato de protestar pero Terry la interrumpió, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Shhh pecas…, Vuelve conmigo por favor, te necesito, te amo- suplicaba en un susurro Terry

Yo también te amo, pero no, nuestra felicidad no se puede basar en el sufrimiento de los demás. Vete Terry, no lo hagas más difícil.- exigió Candy mientras traba de reprimir las lagrimas, y se soltaba del abrazo.

¡Yo no la amo! ¡ Entiende eso! Grito Terry ya harto de la terquedad de su mona pecas.

Terry respiro profundo intentando calmar su enojo, El volvió a abrazarla más fuerte esta vez - no, no me hagas esto, no me rechaces- suplico el castaño.

Candy ya no tuvo corazón para negarse. Estaba consciente del sacrificio de Susana, pero ya no soportaba un día más sin Terry a su lado, ellos se necesitaban mutuamente más que de lo que Susana necesitaba a Terry, Terrence y Susana no tenían la química que ellos si, a Terry no le brillaban los ojos cuando ve a Susana ni sonríe a Susana como a Candy ¡Que equivocada había estado en hacer que Terry se quedara con la ex actriz! Ahora se daba cuenta.

La pequeña pecosa correspondió al abrazo Terry haber que ella correspondía al abrazo se animo a besarla, fue un beso lento, tierno y cálido al principio, viendo que ella correspondía el subió el beso de tono y termino devorando la boca femenina hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-¿pecosa, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

-¡Sí!¡Sí! ¡Nada me haría más feliz!- le contesto la pecosa abrazándolo. Terry correspondió al abrazo y volvió a besarla como si no hubiera mañana bajo las estrellas.


End file.
